OS Rette mich, Bill
by liliali
Summary: Les désastres de la drogue et de tout ce qui nous entoure...Douloureux et direct, âme sensible s'abstenir...Tokio Hotel


_**Un court récit, il est un peu dur et difficile...Mais la vie est ainsi faîte...**_

* * *

Les miroirs sont des menteurs, mon corps ne ressemble pas à ça, je ne remplis même pas mon soutien gorge dans cette image, mes fesses ne cachent même plus la ficelle de mon string, c'est faux, c'est un mensonge...  
Mon teint est blanc, presque livide, qui a dit que le blanc n'était pas charmant ?

Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre, je le gonfle, le dégonfle, il n'y a là aucune différence, je ne suis pas maigre, je suis juste un peu creusé, c'est tout...  
Je m'écarte de ce menteur incongru, je suis ce que je suis. Je m'approche de mon bureau, j'ouvre un tiroir, puis deux, où l'ais je mis ?

On sonne à la porte, mon cœur s'accélère, je n'irais pas ouvrir, mon père n'est pas encore là, il n'ira pas pour moi, on insiste, je résiste...Mon téléphone sonne lui aussi, je l'attrape, Jo s'affiche...Ma belle doit s'impatienter en bas, je ne décrocherais pas, oublie moi petite, les temps ont changé, mon père me touche, d'un peu trop près à ton goût, tes regards ne m'aideront plus, ses yeux à lui m'épuisent, la vie est tellement plus simple quand elle n'est pas vécue.  
Les sonneries cessent, je retrouve mon pseudo calme, je m'assois sur mon lit, fouille dans mon sac, mes doigts frôlent l'objet de mes désirs, j'affectionne cet instant qui n'est qu'à moi, rien qu'à moi...

Je pose le tout sur mon bureau, j'attrape le sachet, répartis cette fine poudre blanche en un filet droit et parfaitement délimité, l'image me fait sourire, c'est bien le dernier plaisir qui me fait cet effet, je m'empare de la petite paille.  
Je regarde la ligne, puis ma main, ce que le temps est bon, ce que mon âme est mauvaise, je baisse mon visage, pose la paille à l'angle de mon nez, rapidement, à la hâte, j'inspire un grand coup, je me décale pour ne pas en laisser une simple particule volante, le temps s'arrête, la poudre fait lentement son effet, je tombe contre mon fauteuil, son mordant m'enivre, ce que la vie est soudainement douce...  
Je me lève difficilement, le sol s'échappe, je m'approche de ma chaîne hifi qui me semble terriblement loin tout d'un coup. Mon doigt appuie douloureusement sur PLAY, c'est l'apothéose, je tourne sur moi même, sa voix me berce dans un élan de folie.  
Les meubles dansent, le vide m'encercle, j'ai envie de hurler tandis que lui me dit de partir, il n'est pas réel, non, il ne l'est pas, et pourquoi pas ? Son prénom ne m'est qu'un oublie parmi tant d'autre, je sais qu'il me parle, écoutez comme il me murmure qu'en effet il m'aime...On s'est aimé, c'est lui qui le dit...On était heureux, se sont ses mots...Pourquoi veut il que je parte ?

Mes bras forment une croix maudite, les tours que j'opère sur moi-même se font plus rétrécies, je me sens mal, ses paroles, comme à chaque fois, me paraissent plus durs, il est méchant...Dans un dernier effort, je m'effondre à terre, je me fais un énième bleu en tombant, je n'ai pas mal, je suis bien...  
Je suis allongé, la musique s'échappe à travers ma chambre pour à chaque fois retomber dans mes oreilles qui bourdonnent de délire, j'écoute calmement ce qu'il a à me dire...

"Mais brise la cette lumière, les ombres me tomberont dessus aussi...Ou peut-être pas, car je suis ton ombre..."

Je crie ces mots à en perdre haleine, mes yeux me hurlent fatigue, mes paupières tentent de se fermer, je résiste jusqu'à la fin, je veux l'entendre le dire, une dernière fois, une toute dernière fois...Vas y Bill, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ton prénom, dis moi que tu veux que je reste...Dis le moi s'il te plaît, c'est pour toi que je m'accroche à ce petit bout de lumière qui ne demande qu'à m'emporter lors de mes nouveau trip, tu crois quoi, que je t'aime ?  
Je n'aime personne, mais tout le monde m'aime...Mon père va bientôt venir, regarde le ridicule de la situation Bill, quand tu me demanderas de rester, on s'apercevra ensemble que je n'y échapperais pas, car comme à chaque fois, avant que cette drogue dure ne coule dans mes veines, j'ai encore oublié de fermer cette porte...Tu m'as pourtant conseillé de partir Bill, pas pour t'éviter toi, mais bien lui...Je n'ai pas la force, mes muscles sont trop petits pour que je puisse me relever...Mon corps n'est pas à lui, mais bien à toi mon Bill...Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, tant que j'entends ta voix...

Le CD tournera, tu hurleras, alors qu'il entrera de nouveau en moi, "Rette mich" Bill, c'est beau de le chanter, mais moche de l'oublier...La réalité est là, tu ne me sauveras pas...

* * *

_**Un avis ? J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience...Merci 8D**_


End file.
